Society Of the Silver Bullet
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: When Bakura joins a strange secret organization disguised as a gun club, he meets some equally strange people. Now he has a freaky new apprentice, but its not a total loss, at least they cause some chaos. //If you want to join the Society tell me kay?//


Hello and thank you for reading my story, a story which I am indeed quite proud of. It sets into action a lot of other stories that I have written so I actually worked very hard on it.

Bakura sat alone on a plush red sofa in one of the many high ceilinged rooms in the Society of the Silver Bullet. A secret organization/gun club that he had joined about a year or so after getting his own body and finally separateing from his weakling host. Though the two of them did still live together, and he had to admit his ex-host had grown quite the backbone in the last couple of years, and was no longer as weak as he used to be. Ryou was at this point twenty one, or was it twenty two? No it was definitely twenty one, he knew because Malik and the baka pharoh's host had thrown him a surprise birthday party this year, takeing him out to a bar and forceing him to drink until even _he_ started to turn slightly green.

His pathetic ex-host had woken up the next day with a horrible pounding hangover. Bakura smirked, it had been so much fun tormenting him that day, he had run around their home makeing as much noise as possible. Ryou actually passed out at one point, whether from the pain or the nuisance Bakura was makeing of himself none knew. Bakura himself had managed to forge and enter all of the proper documents into Japan's stupid legal system or whatever, and was now officialy a citizen of Domino city Japan. And as far as Japan was concerned, he was Ryou's older brother Akeifa Bakura, age twenty seven and, a highly respected doctor in a small town clinic.

Many of you are probably wondering why out of all the fun gorry jobs he could have chosen did he choose to become a doctor. Well think about it, how many (legal that is) jobs are there where you get paid to cut people open and make them bleed? Let me tell you now that there aren't nearly as many as there should be, he had considered becomeing a bodyguard or a cop, but there were to many rules, and the bosses had been far to demanding for his tastes, he would have sent his employers to the shadow realm within two weeks. Besides, with his knowledge of the human body, convincing the world that he was a doctor was childs play.

All it had taken was a slight show of his skills, some blackmail, a little bit of mind control on Malik's part, and bam, he was a doctor. The only problem was that he had quickly gotten boerd with the mundane day to day lifestyle that came with the job. Even performing surjery had gotten dull after a while. And with the pharoh busy with his own new job, and takeing care of his hikari, he had no one to fight. So in order to relieve his boredom, he had joined the Society of the Silver Bullet. He had heard about it before from a few of his more reliable sources, it was a underground organization disguised as a simple gun club. It was farely large and had several locations the world over where members gathered for their monthly 'meetings'.

One of those locations just happened to be in Japan, so after about half an hour of looking for the Ra damned place and the three hours it took him to get through their stupid dangerous innitiation/obstacle course of doom he was in the Society. Somehow or another he was immediately assigned the postion of Master in the Society only about a week or so after joining the, not that it was surpriseing, he was probablly stronger than most of the people there. Just so everyones clear, Master is the highest postion in the Society, and theres about three main positions. The first and highest rank is Master and only twelve members in the whole freaking Society can be Master rank. They're the people who control the rest of the Society and pull all the strings, as well as trane some very few apprentices. The second rank is the normal member rank, they're called a lot of things but don't really have a specific name.

They go on most of the missions and crud that the Society assigns, they're the most common members of the society, they also trane apprentices. Then there is the apprentice rank, the younger members of the organization usually between sixteen and twenty two (most people don't join before then) There aren't many apprentices in the society, in fact there were only about twenty or thirty of them, and most of them were traned by common memmbers to become common memmbers, but there were a few who surpassed the common memmbers and were chosen to trane under a Master member by the head of the society. Now an apprentice who is choosen to trian under a Master member will at the end of their traneing become a Master member.

Though I said that Master memmbers do trane apprentices, it is an extremely rare occurance because an apprentice skilled enough to become the apprentice of a Master member is very hard to find. One such apprentice was found however, about a year ago in fact. Her name was Juhux, she was fifteen and had been a member of the society for two and a half years. At first she was being taught by a normal member, Xic I think his name was, but it was soon found that Xic didn't have the proper skills to teach someone such as Juhux so she was sent to trane under Master member Jxocro, age fourty two long time member, and rank eleven amoungst the Master members. Oh yeah each member of the society had an assigned number that showed a persons rank and position. The lower your number, the higher your rank, you could start out with a really high number like 3,589 and then end up with a number like 526 later on if your skills improved enough, Xic was number 682 or something like that, not really sure.

Well anyway, after a year of traneing with Jxocro, the fool of a woman decided that there wasn't anything else that she could teach the girl, and she still had another two or three years left to go as an apprentice! So sadly, the job of teaching her had to fall on the shoulders of a higher ranked member, and the higher ranked member just so happened to be number six Akiefa Bakura, and we all know how wonderful he is with kids don't we? Today was the day he was supposed to be picking up his new apprentice, she was fucking britsih, so he had to come all the way to England to get the stupid brat.

He didn't particurally feel like playing baby sitter for a weak foolsih little girl with eyes to big for her head, but it was a direct order from Master member number one (society leader), apparently he was perfect for the job of honeing her particular skills.

He snorted, "Particular skills my ass, " he muttered angrily, "i've already got one little girl to look after I don't need another one."

"Who is she?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Just my troublesome daughter." he replied without thinking.

The voice paused before saying, "You don't really seem like the type to have a kid."

Bakura shrugged, "Well I don't seem like a lot of things that I am."

"Huh," the voice giggled, "Guess you learn something new every day."

Bakura nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to respond again when he suddenly realised what he was doing. Not only was he talking to someone he didn't know, but that someone he didn't know had managed to sneak up behind him without him even noticeing all because he had gotten lost in thought. A normal person wouldn't have been able to mask their presence enough to do that to him. He turned his head to see the owner of the voice he had just been talking with and found himself a little bit shocked out of his right mind. For there, standing behind him was a slight girl with equally slight but also well formed curves and pale skin. The girl wore a tight fitting black vest with a buckle in the back, black jeans and ( of course ) black combat boots.

She just stood there, her pouty pink lips tilted to form a slightly mocking smirk, and one of her finely trimmed eyebrows was raised to empahsize the amusement shineing in her narrow silvery blue eyes.

"Are you Bakura?" the teen asked walking silently over to stand next to the arm of the sofa opposite him.

He nodded glareing at her, "Yeah, i'm Bakura, do you have buisness with me?"

"As a matter of fact," she said plopping down on the arm, "I do."

"Well then state your buisness and leave." the thief growled feeling a well of satisfaction rise in his chest as the girl finched slightly.

"Alright alright, " she gumbled pulling her dirty blonde hair out of its suppressing pony tail allowing the messy locks to fall to her lower back. He couldn't help but notice how soft her hair looked, or how clean it was, Bakura knew from experience that long hair was particurally hard to deal with, thats why he had cut his as soon as he got his own body. It really was a wonder why girls ( and Ryou ) actually like growing out their hair, to him it was just a pain in the ass. He was forced to snap back into reality when the blonde teen started waveing a hand in his face, her one visible eye looking at him with clear confusion (with her hair down her bangs cover her right eye ).

"Cut that out!" he snapped, swatting the offending appendage out of his face. Frowning as the confusion on her face turned to agitation.

"But you were'nt listneing to me," she whined, "and I have something to tell you!"

"Then spit it out already!!"

The girl smiled, "Okay, i'm-"

Suddenly the door burst open and a man with shaggy brown hair and a moustache ran into the room, effectively cutting the blonde off. Bakura almost laughed at the forlorn look on the youngers face as the beddragled man stood before him offering a quick two fingered salute.

"Your wanted in the council hall, "the man explained sleepily, "it's time to pick up your appretnice." he ended yawning out the last word.

Bakura smirked, "Tierd Eric?" he questioned sarcatically.

"Very," he replied pushing his messy hair back with on hand ony to have every hair to fall almost exactly back into place, "I just got back from a mission in Texas, I swear they should have told me it was so full of corrupt assholes." he yawned again.

"No offense but even I could have told you that." the blue eyed girl tuned in glareing at Eric.

Eric blinked rubbing his eyes in order to focus on the person who had just spoken, "Oh," he muttered only half paying attention, "and who might you be?"

"I'm glad you asked that actually, "she started, "I'm-"

But Eric only waved her words away, "Never mind actually, I probably wouldn't remember anyway."

The girl groaned burrying her face in the sofa not missing Bakura's amused chuckle.

"Well," he said standing up, "We should probably get going."

"Yes I gues we should, "Eric muttered distractedly, "let's go then."

With that Bakura was led out of the room by the scruffy haired man, only stopping for long enough to turn around and smirk at the girl left behind.

"It was nice chatting with you." then with an evil cackle, he turned his back on her and left.

For a moment she stared at the door glareing at it like it had personally wronged her. Then she gripped her hair in her fists and fell back onto the sofa with a small noise that sounded like a cross between a growl, a whine, and a groan.

"Damnit!"


End file.
